borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need some community input on something
Should this feature be implemented? Yes No I don't care Alright, so I need some community input and some voting as well, on a proposed new addition to Common.js. The addition in question is known as AJAX Auto Refresher. According to what I've read on this script, Pcj of the WoWWiki created this script, and of course, it's alright for other Wikia's to use his code (From his page: "The script is released under CC-BY-SA") Here's a few Wikia's I found that utilize the AJAX Auto Refresher. (Links are to the Recent Changes page of each Wikia. Try out the auto-refresher on the Wikias) *Fallout Wikia *Avatar: The Last Airbender Wikia *Halopedia (Halo Wikia) I know there are a few more Wikias out there that use this script, but I was in abit of a hurry to find any Wikia's that have AJAX in place, and these examples were the first three I could find. Now, in the event that this does get implemented, all that needs to be done is this: #Go to User:AtlasSoldier/monaco.js, click "Edit page"/"View source" (whatever comes up) and copy the entire contents of the page #Load up MediaWiki:Common.js and paste the contents of my monaco.js page to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js A hard refresh will most likely be necessary for the checkbox to appear. Most browsers use CTRL+F5 to do a hard refresh. Upon hard refreshing, the checkbox will appear and the script will take effect.AtlasSoldier 20:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes #I say yay. Even though I dont respond much, I have actually been looking at the website since....early march, and its a drag(im very lazy sometimes) to keep having to hit the refresh button. This would greatly help.=) 21:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) #Sounds like a good idea to me. WhackyGordon 21:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) #Sounds like a good idea to me. NOhara24 22:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) #Makes sense, and it seems it would improve the Wiki for everyone. 15:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #I'm all for it. Majin Odin 16:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) No Comments Is this why my settings were all fook'ed up earlier today (some still are) and I found my MonoBook setting reset to Monaco and it was a PITA to get it reactivated?!?! Grrrrrr -- MeMadeIt 21:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's not why. I added the code for the autorefresher to my own personal Monaco.js page. Everyone has their own Monaco.js page, and what someone does to their monaco.js page doesn't affect anyone else. Something must've went messy with your Monobook thing. AtlasSoldier 21:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, well, this had alot of yes votes before I re-worded the poll and accidentally reset the votes, so whaddya say we implement this? This hasn't had any negative reviews, so I believe this should be added to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js. So I guess it's up to an admin now. AtlasSoldier 02:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Go figure, within 1 day, we get 10 people come here and vote "I don't care". Something smells fishy. This is why I don't trust polls. There's no way to see who's voted and pick out the people who dont actually edit here, or proxified IP's and such. Can I get a status update on if and when this will be implemented? AtlasSoldier 12:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC)